Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to the fabrication of integrated circuits, and more particularly, to methods for device patterning.
Description of the Related Art
Reducing the size of integrated circuits (ICs) results in improved performance, increased capacity and/or reduced cost. Each size reduction requires more sophisticated techniques to form the ICs. Photolithography is commonly used to pattern ICs on a substrate. An exemplary feature of an IC is a line of a material which may be a metal, semiconductor or insulator. Linewidth is the width of the line and the spacing is the distance between adjacent lines. Pitch is defined as the distance between a same point on two adjacent lines. The pitch is equal to the sum of the linewidth and the spacing. Due to factors such as optics and light or radiation wavelength, however, photolithography techniques have a minimum pitch below which a particular photolithographic technique may not reliably form features. Thus, the minimum pitch of a photolithographic technique can limit feature size reduction.
Processes such as self-aligned double patterning (SADP), self-aligned quad patterning (SAQP), and litho-etch-litho-etch (LELE) may be used for extending the capabilities of photolithographic techniques beyond the minimum pitch capabilities of existing lithographic equipment. Following the SADP, SAQP, or LELE process, multi-cut or block masks are placed over the lines and spaces generated by SADP, SAQP, or LELE process to perform device patterning. As the feature size decreases, pitch and linewidth also decrease, causing the mask edge placement control to be more complicated and difficult. For example, for a 7 nm node structure, the pitch is about 32 nm, and the cut or block mask's total edge placement errors (EPE) should be less than ¼ of the pitch, which is less than about 8 nm. Equipment capable of meeting such tight geometric requirements are extremely expensive, and additionally, such tight geometric requirements also contribute to low production yields.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method for device patterning.